21 Truths of DeeDee
by CampionSayn
Summary: As the title says, these are twenty one truths  in two-shot form  on the Batman Beyond clown girls. Warning: Rated for Delia's antics and some gore in chapter two.
1. First Truths Delia

Title: 21 DeeDee Truths.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Batman Beyond.  
Warnings: Some AU-ness and odd pairings.  
Summary: Twenty-one truths about the Deeds from Batman Beyond.

This is a two-shot since, y'know, there are two Deeds and I have a personal take on both of them. They can't be completely the same, after all.

* * *

**First Truths: Delia Denis, AKA DeeDee:**

* * *

**1:** Delia was born first by thirty minutes and as often as she could, she would make it a point to use the title as first born to assert authority over her "little sister."

**2:** She first had alcohol when she found her mother's secret stash under one of the floor boards at Nanna's house. It was whisky, long past the expiration date and she was only ten and found the buzz it left behind worth taking another gulp, even with the disgusting after-taste.

**3:** In spite of her Nanna's constant nagging, Delia refused to go to school after fifteen, saying she had learned all she needed and found what she did after class to be much more fun.

**4:** Joker has always been the hottest person in the world to her. Way more attractive than those weak-ass rockstars and celebrities.

**5:** There's a certain freedom she feels by wearing her grease paint and red/white outfit; like there's nobody who can stop her in this persona she created for herself and her sister.

**6:** Her hair is starting to turn all green. It began in light, almost yellow green when she was, like, five and through the years it's worked through the rest of her hair. People have to look really, really close to see it change from blond to green unless she's standing under neon. Then it looks like her skin is totally white and her hair turns dark green. She still can't figure out why, though.

**7:** She got Deidre into the crime thing. Life at home was boring and Delia always wanted to have fun out of the norm, but she felt it was in her own best interest to have back-up that looked just like her and would have to go to jail with her in the event that she got caught. It didn't seem to bother her that her baby sister hated it, either.

**8:** Delia thrives on candy, especially the little marble like ones, like jawbreakers and mints. She has at least one piece of candy a day and it keeps her going like the Energizer bunny.

**9:** She has never really loved Nanna Harley or even her sister. She understands the meaning of love, certainly; she's just never felt it for anyone. It's a thing that should probably disturb her on some level, but she's gotten pretty good at faking honesty and most other emotions and nowadays she doesn't give it a second thought.

**10:** She's a spectacular fighter, and she always strikes first. Because of this, she's got Bonk wrapped around her pinky; the guy apparently thinks fighting chicks are hotter than models and occasionally, when bored out of their minds and sure that the others aren't around to bitch at them, they have little sparring sessions.

Surprisingly, during one of these sessions, he threw her through one of the decrepit walls, and she managed to send him threw one of the more solid ones. Neither held anything against the other and (despite the voice in the back of her head that sounded not-so-surprisingly like Nanna Harley harping and screaming that it would be a horrible idea) after they each took care of their own injuries, they skulked off to the basement and had the other kind of fun Delia was notorious for.

That was a lot more fulfilling than she ever thought it would be.

**11:** She lost her virginity when she was fourteen. Yeah, it was a little too early, but she had already seen porn enough times through pirated cable to know the basics of what to do. Buy condoms, dress herself up so she looks older and then go clubbing.

She didn't bring Deidre for practical reasons. She just told her sister she was going to _see_ if she could get into the club and party for a little while; of course Deidre believed her.

At the club she was one of the first to get in because the bouncer thought she'd look good out on the floor and then she went hunting. The first two she had on the line were a little too shiny and stupid, but once she went further back into the club, the dark area with the gang leaders and street fighters, she hit proverbial gold. He would later call himself J-Man, but at the time he was just starting out in a small biker gang and was a year and a half older than her. Perfect.

When Delia convinced him to go with her to the motel room she'd rented for the night, they started off with a little smoking and some drinking, then after an hour they started fooling around. Two hours after that, she left behind her virginity in favor of a real high and they just lay nestled in the sweaty sheets until morning when she left before he woke up. She's see him again soon enough.

**12:** When she and her sister were born, Nanna showed them their picture and said that they both had the most beautiful blue eyes. Now that Delia is getting older, though, her own eyes are turning extremely dark. Sometimes they reflect pine green, but sometimes they tint a reddish black.

It was funny when Nanna Harley noticed it the first time. The old woman was harping at her for sneaking out and coming back at some ungodly hour when Delia finally turned to face her and Harley nearly had a heart attack.

Delia didn't get what the big deal was that made her and Deidre's grandmother leave the room and go into the kitchen; she just thought that it must be something in her genes showing up from their mother or grandfather. She thought it was also kind of awesome that they only really changed color when she got especially irritated or angry, too.

**13:** She's only really ever been afraid of one thing in her life and that's lightning. Or free electricity in general. It sets her teeth on edge when storms kick up in Gotham and she's still outside. Like if she makes one wrong move, leaves from under an awning, she'll be struck and then all of her adrenaline sets her up to bolt into the nearest open door building.

Ghoul, much to her chagrin, found out about her little phobia and nowadays when she's all set to bug him in the earliest hours of the morning she finds that he's rigged his door with something that causes static to build up enough to give her a nasty shock all the way up her arm. She's learned to only bother him when he's away from his room now.

**14:** Delia thinks that the Zodiac is a croc and a waste of human intellect, but that doesn't stop her from using it to annoy the rest of her gang. She leaves the old fashioned, paper pamphlets taped to their doors (or in Ghoul's case, computer) and circles their own signs with little note attachments and smiley faces.

She's pretty sure that if she gives Woof his one more time with sexual innuendo he's going to just snap and rip off her arm…

**15:** She has been naked with a lot of guys. Long as a laundry list, but she's a little disappointed that not one of them have asked her about her self-made scars running along her upper torso, hips and the area near her ankles.

Each one is a little reminder of her past success in the field of villainy. She keeps a squeaky clean scalpel under her mattress and when she and the gang come back to their hideout with a lot of loot, she picks an area that isn't too used and that can be covered when she goes out again, and sets to work. She had to be careful to avoid any vital veins, but she's gotten pretty good at that over the years.

On their first successful raid, she chose a spot on her left hip, bone trying to jut out of the skin, and carved a regal looking Luna Moth. By the time she was finished, much of her skin was decorating the bed like bloody candy pieces and the cloth she was using to mop up the blood turned from light green to a gross dark brown, but it was worth it when it was healed a few days later and she showed it to J-Man.

The New Clown Prince said it was real art, not like the cheap generic kind found on posers and stoners made from black ink and a few hours of tweaked pain. This was real beauty; the kind that sticks in the head because it's, in his words "just so fucking memorable."

**16:** When the Joker came back to Gotham, she was the one who received the invitation for their group to meet him in the rotting shell that used to be the old Arkham Asylum. The note was hidden away in the pocket of her short shorts, all plum purple and bloody red writing and after she read it five times, she thought she had finally got a hold of her destiny.

The others thought she was crazy for even considering it, none more so than Deidre, but after begging, pleading and finally bribing, they all went to meet the guy who claimed to be the one and only Clown Prince of Crime.

When they entered the decayed and quite frankly, condemned building, they followed her in a cautionary stride, she herself sort of bouncing on the balls of her feet until she reached what might have been the cafeteria before the hole through the roof formed and rain had washed away any life. There in the shadowed area, leaning back in an old chair and with his feet perched precariously on the edge of a table that had survived God only knew how long in the dump, was the man Delia had spent most of her life idolizing and pining after.

Delia didn't get to say anything first. She was cut off by Chucko introducing the lot of them and asking why they had been called up. Money had been mentioned and then the man finally came out of his laid back position, that ruthless, blood chilling grin etched onto his face like a carving of the scalpel she used on her own pale white skin.

What happened afterwards was history, but when the others left, she told Deidre she'd catch up after she asked the Joker a few questions. She ignored the sickened look on her twin's equally painted face and nobody saw her for another twenty hours after she followed the demonic ghost of a man back into Arkham.

**17:** Nothing in all of the world pisses Delia off more than when Deidre tries to get her to leave the life she'd chosen for herself. If her sister wants to leave, that's fine by her, nothing's stopping the younger twin, but Delia loves this life. She has people who she can control, Batman to take all of her rage out on when he ruins a heist, no Nanna Harley now that the old woman got herself killed and best of all, the real Joker to play her fantasies out on.

Her sister can plead and beg and cry all her life away, but Delia is never going to leave the Jokerz. This life is much too well suited to her own desires and preferences.

**18:** She swings both ways. She doesn't do it very often with women, since there are so few female villains that are also open minded. Delia's not gay, she's just experimental, so whenever she can, she goes looking for J-Man and asks if Dot, people pleaser that the brunette gang member is, might be able to join them for a little romp in the sack.

The first time they got together like that, J-Man could not have been happier; a perfect laugh coming out of his throat as he set up the bed and went out to buy the condoms. Dot, on the other hand had specifically laid out the ground rules.

Delia was not allowed to fondle the other clown girl's breasts, kiss her on the mouth, leave any suction marks in plain view for her other gang members to see or so much as let a hand wander to her own areas. She, and quote, "was not some sort of fag."

The red wigged clown girl had shook on it. Of course, once J-Man got back and both girls and he were naked and in the bed, Delia said quite plainly that she had lied. After that, both she and J-Man had eagerly attacked Dot and despite the other girl's cries and objections, she came back again a month later, fully aware that Delia would be a part of the chosen activities. She simply took something beforehand, like opiates or hard liquor.

**19:** It was through her own sniffing about that she discovered that Joker was her and Deidre's grandfather. The Rogue hadn't told her that or anything, but when the elder twin made to actually pin the Clown Prince to her bed sheets, there was something in his eye that said that this was going to be real fun. Not the regular kind of fun, where he blew up a building with a few dozen other people in it, but the kind that spoke of a great taboo. She'd had the same look on her face the night she'd first slept with J-Man.

When she asked him what was so funny, he whispered that she reminded him of someone that he'd had a long, long time ago. Since he wouldn't answer beyond that, she left saying she had a headache and then "borrowed" Ghoul's laptop. Not the usual one he carried around, but the one that was hyper-advanced in every way.

She downloaded a file of her face and the Joker, ran a comparison and then jerked a foot backwards in her chair, almost falling and hitting her head on the desk behind her.

There were about twenty similarities between her and the Joker, all genetic. When she ran another scan, this one involving her DNA and an old record of his she snagged from police lock-up when she was younger, there was a positive match that identified her as his descendant.

It wasn't what she expected, and after he disappeared because of Batman, she wasn't quite sure what to do. Telling Deidre was out of the question, but she could certainly use it to explain certain…advantages Delia had that her sibling didn't.

**20:** Her hair finally turned a dark shade of green during the middle of the night a month after Joker vanished for what appeared to be the end of his so-called life. Her eyes also took on a completely dark look a week after Nanna Harley died. And finally, her skin from the beginning of her skull to the tips of her toes turned chalk white the day after Deidre figured out that her big sister was out of her reach. She took all things as a sign and traded in her second identity for a completely new one.

She trimmed her hair so it was choppy and barely touched the tips of her shoulders, bought a purple suit and cut and trimmed it to something more tomboy-ish and picked a new name for herself. Only for herself. Deidre would have to be left behind for this to work.

Her gang were quite freaked out the morning they woke up to find her sitting on the kitchen table one morning with a look that mirrored her predecessor, like a train wreck that was repulsive but held other people's attention for a while. She said hello to everyone and introduced her new self as "Joker's Daughter." Not technically right, but fitting all the same.

Nobody questioned this new turn in their lives, rather they took it in stride as the beginning of something that would, to quote the Joker, "Set the whole town on fire."

And it really did.

**21:** Delia's, Joker's Daughter's life, felt somewhat complete the night that Batman identified her as a lethal force in Gotham. Him and the police and the other Rogues that were beginning to emerge from the woodwork now that new heroes were taking the place of the ones who retired or died. They all either feared her, tried to catch her to protect the innocent or joined her.

It took less than a year after her sudden transformation to successfully catch the Batman and almost kill him. Admittedly, it was with some minor help from other Rogues, but it still helped boost her ego. The event had played out spectacularly after he was tied in chains and when the others were done beating down on him, he was left alone with her to have a little chat.

She told him that she knew that he'd get out alive that night, just like his own predecessor had done a billion times before, but that it didn't matter. She also told him that she would do the honors of unmasking him herself. It might not be for a long time, years even, but she could wait. After all, that was the entire point.

It was all a game and with a little blood and a lot of pain on his side, she was going to enjoy every second of it. She told him all of this and enjoyed the look on his masked face as she walked out to gloat with the others.

In her wake there was the echo of her own laughter, sharp and crisp, bouncing off the walls and imprinted on his brain.


	2. Second Truths Deidre

Title: 21 DeeDee Truths.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Batman Beyond.  
Warnings: Some AU-ness, slight JLU crossover and odd pairings.  
Summary: Twenty-one truths about the Deeds from Batman Beyond.

This is a two-shot since, y'know, there are two Deeds and I have a personal take on both of them. They can't be completely the same, after all.

* * *

**Second Truths: Deidre Denis, AKA DeeDee:**

* * *

**1.**  
When she was really little, Deidre always wondered why the girls in all of Nanna Harley's old stories either could stand on their own or they would perish. Why were there no brave princes in these stories? Shouldn't the girls at least have a friend? And then she grew up and understood.

**2.**  
There is a perfectly good reason why she loves really old music and hates the newer kinds that come from her sister, the other Jokerz or the general populace. Old music has soul and the new music of their time is just noise.

She often can be found singing the older songs her grandmother sang to them as children, when the other Jokerz are sleeping or she's trying to work off stress by baking in the middle of the night or supremely early morning. Women's Rights songs are her favorites, but there are two particular ones she likes to sing best. _Polyester Bride_ and _Lulu's Back in Town_. Both are really old, older than her and her sister combined, but they flow wonderfully through her vocal cords and if anyone hears her they feel at ease and content.

**3.**  
The first time she saw the Joker, in the flesh and standing in front of her and her partners, ice ran through her veins, along with the urge to pick up the nearest heavy object and just smash his skull in before he looked directly at her and tried something horrible. She couldn't explain it at the time, but later, after figuring out the connection between him and one of the most important people in her life, she decided that the urge had not been out of bounds.

**4.**  
Despite all the cooking lessons she's taken in her life, she can only bake and make do with microwave dinners. Anything else seems to dissolve or burn under her ministrations.

The other Jokerz can confirm this. The first week after they moved into the Jolly Jack factory warehouse, everyone was too exhausted after a heist to go out and buy some food or do anything much at all, but she was feeling generous and offered to make something edible for everyone.

An hour and a half later, the stove had caught fire from the soup she tried to make, Ghoul and Woof helping her douse the flames and keep from setting everything else aflame. But, the brownies she was making came through perfectly fine, not too moist and not to sweet, but perfect. Everyone agreed from then on that she could use the oven, but the stove was strictly off limits to her.

**5.**  
Deidre has begged her sister on numerous occasions to just come with her and leave the Jokerz—leave Gotham—behind them… and whenever her sister spits or snaps a 'no' at her, Deidre's heart cracks just a little bit more.

**6.**  
An odd thing that Deidre found out just after she joined the Jokerz was that she and her sister were immune to every toxin that was airborne or otherwise. How? Inadvertently, she had knocked over a vile of something Chucko had snagged from a research lab and had inhaled almost all of it before the Woof had noticed and dragged her out of the room, later opening a window and spraying the room down with disinfectant.

She waited with what felt like lead in her stomach for something horrible to happen to her, but when nothing did and she read the label on the broken vile that said she should have been hacking up blood and sent to a hospital immediately, she became extremely confused, but was happy that nothing had happened that could shorten her life. She later asked her grandmother why nothing happened, with the simple answer that the old woman was exactly the same and it was probably passed down genetically.

She should probably have kept this information to herself, though. Seeing as how when the Jokerz did anything with sleeping or laughing gas, she was stuck doing the dirty work…

**7.**  
When the Joker sent their group to hunt down some kid that worked for Bruce Wayne, everyone else simply assumed that the old man had simply annoyed the Clown Prince in his past life. But, Deidre, OCD as she was, went snooping and connected the dots with a shocked look on her painted face.

She shouldn't have expected much, he had only been on the job for a little over a year, but she at least expected him to be over twenty and not her own age, _dancing_ in the club with his _girlfriend_. It was… Well, it made her feel a little better to know that even vigilante's were screwed up in the most normal of ways. It took the sting out of losing that particular fight.

**8.**  
Batman once, _accidentally_, landed face first into her chest. Considering she's less than a B Cup, it hurt quite a lot, there being no real padding and all.

After she and the others had gotten away on that particular night, back in her room, she undid her shirt and braw and found the beginnings of a large bruise right above her heart in the shape of the Dark Knight's teeth, nose and chin. Deidre had never been so humiliated and felt lousy for a week because he'd slammed into her so hard she was pretty sure he'd cracked her sternum with the momentum.

The only consolation she got from that event was that he had most likely broken his nose.

**9.**  
Deidre sometimes wakes up in the morning to make sure that if Delia fell asleep in the nude that the older twin has some bed covers over her and her door is locked from the inside. They have (basically) the same body and she couldn't stand knowing that Bonk or Chucko were looking at her and secretly undressing her in their heads because they knew what was at the end of that train of thought.

**10.**  
She watched _Alien VS. Predator_ once because Ghoul said that there was a hidden romantic angle to it. When she discovered it after re-watching the end scenes three times and saw it was hearsay romance between the Predator and the only surviving human female, there was a part of her that felt bad that the Predator died, and another part that wondered what Woof would think about watching it with her.

**11.**  
Batman has saved her life fourteen times because he was doing his job. Nothing to really think about, since he may have been the Dark Knight, but he was still a Knight. The younger Denis twin has _nothing_ to mull over during her stays in jail when this happens…

**12.**  
Deidre has (inconspicuously) saved Batman's hide ten times and given him an anonymous tip about things overtly dangerous to the public's health three times. One more favor and maybe she'll feel that she's paid him back enough to stop risking her neck for a guy that causes her…friends so much trouble.

**13.**  
During a raid on a notoriously dangerous gangster's hide-out, Deidre was the only one who got caught and consequently, she got thrown out of the window after almost getting shot. She fell thirteen stories and after she dug her way out of the dumpster full of Styrofoam chips, kitchen scraps and metal piping she'd landed in, it was to her great disappointment to find that none of the Jokerz had come looking for her. Not even her sister.

**14.**  
Their mother died on the same night that she and Delia were born. It wasn't from any complications to the birthing process or even a screw-up by one of her doctors on a medical decision. No, Deidre waited until she was four before she even bothered asking what happened to her and her sister's mother. When she asked Nanna Harley, the elderly woman answered as honestly as she could that their mother went drinking to celebrate and while driving home drunk she swerved into oncoming traffic and was plowed over by a city bus. She even showed Deidre the obituary clipping she had for when the girls starting asking.

If Deidre was really honest, after she thought it over for a few years, she decided that maybe it was a good thing that their mother had died before they really got the chance to know her. She loved Nanna Harley too much to miss a mother who didn't care enough to stay with her newborns for more than an hour before she needed a stiff drink.

**15.**  
If she's sure that nobody is awake and are in no risk of waking up too early, Deidre will sneak out of her room in the earliest hours of the morning and make breakfast for everyone. Waffles for Delia, sausage and bacon with eggs for Bonk and Chucko, pancakes with jam and a cup of strawberry milk for Woof and, well, she's not always sure what to cook for Ghoul, so she plays around with the coffee she gives him and does variation on the toast and sandwiches she thinks he eats at diners.

She puts all the food in their individual rooms like hotel room service and then leaves before the smell wakes them up. She walks around the city for a few hours by herself and when she gets back, sometimes they give her small thanks; sometimes they don't realize she did any of it or have even noticed that she's gone. Ghoul and Woof are really the only ones who acknowledge what she does and do something rather similar by buying her dinner from take-out restaurants when she's too exhausted to get anything herself.

**16.**  
Deidre is still very much a virgin.

True, everyone assumes that she's a tramp like her sister, but she just plays it up because she doesn't want men hounding her for that particular part of her anatomy. In the circles that she operates in, she runs the risk of being kidnapped and sold off because of her choice and she dreads the day someone asks her out.

**17.**  
Deidre looked up some of Nanna Harley's old records when the younger twin got curious about the history their caretaker wouldn't tell them about and what Deidre found made her sick and sad. Her grandmother had been the infamous Harley Quinn and had done everything within her power to make sure they'd never know. And Deidre made sure to never let Delia find out. The elder twin gave Nanna enough of a hard time, Deidre wasn't going to make it worse.

Unfortunately, this was one of the things that made Deidre hate the Joker and Jokerz that much more. When Delia got them working with the actual Joker, Deidre had to keep herself from saying something or doing something altogether suicidal. Like beat the son of a bitch to death with a crowbar or send Commissioner Gordon their address.

**18.**  
The first week after coming into service for the Joker to steal a lot of space equipment, the scary-ass clown spent most of his time hitting on the Deeds. If he wasn't complimenting them or making one of them sit in his lap while he spoke of the old days, he was making suggestive comments involving the bedroom and a really old Indian book.

Delia was more than happy to comply, but one day when Deidre was baking with her makeup still on, Woof in the living room attached to the kitchen watching a techno program, the Clown Prince snuck up behind her. He thought she was Delia and caught her ear between his teeth, arms circling her and caused her brain to go into automatic shutdown, the bowl of cake mix teetering on the counter.

When Woof looked up from his spot on the sofa and gave a very nervous growl as large, white hands made for her chest, it was as if something hereditary and primal came out. She slapped Joker right across the face, tiny hand burning from the sensation and causing him to barely take enough of a step back to allow her room to breathe again.

For the Joker it was like a love tap, but when he tried to move in again, despite the fear radiating off of her, identifying her as herself and not her sister, a voice that was not entirely her own and made something in the Clown Prince stop in his tracks sprung through her, demeanor changing to mildly amused to freak him out even more,

"Sorry, Mr. J, but this merchandise ain't for sale."

Whatever was in that phrase worked like a whip and seemed to make the white skinned demon turn impotent in less time than it took to blink. He muttered something dark and hissy and walked back into what he liked to call the Throne Room, leaving Woof to look at her like she was someone else completely and herself gripping onto the counter and trying not to cry.

**19.**  
In the old history cubes she and Delia used to watch at home, Deidre was actually really appreciative of the Justice League and what they put themselves through in order to keep the world safe. Of all of the League, she appreciated Batman the most since he had no powers and basically risked death every time he came back to Gotham.

She told Nanna Harley this when she was especially young, helping the elderly woman clean dishes while Delia went out to play in the woods around their house, and the blond girl even admitted that she had a little crush on the Dark Knight. Harley had almost dropped a glass plate and just sort of looked at her grandchild for a few minutes; then she laughed sincerely for one of the first times in years, patting Deidre on the head and whispering so if Delia came in she wouldn't hear them, "You and me both, darling."

**20.**  
Surprisingly, when Deidre actually got up the nerve to leave the Jokerz, it was not for her own sanity or even for her sister; it was for Batman himself.

The Jokerz, pros and amateurs alike, the Royal Flush Gang, Blight, the Splicers and a few other big names had come together to kill the Dark Knight and had succeeded in catching him. That night, after being beaten into a bloody pulp, he was hung by his arms in chains attached to the ceiling of the hideout, like a display for all to see. When Blight was about to unmask him, all the lights went out and sleep gas was pumped into the entire building, everyone being knocked out.

Quickly, considering the sleeping agent in the gas only lasted so long, Deidre opened the locks on the chains, got Batman out of the building, hotwired the Batmobile to function on autopilot to send him to Commissioner Gordon's office and went back to the hideout and pretended to wake up like everyone else, on the floor so nobody would be the wiser.

Unfortunately, since her luck sucked no matter how careful she was, Blight and Inque had coated the chain lock and keys with phosphorous dye that exposed who had been screwing up everyone's plans for months on end. Every one of the Rogues had a neon light shined on their hands and Deidre felt her heart stop when all eyes directed onto her form with murder and rage.

Deidre isn't exactly sure how, but she got out of there with only a few broken ribs, three stabs wounds, first degree burns on her left arm and one bullet through her shoulder when she got out of the hideout, ran seven blocks, stole one of the other Jokerz motorcycles, lost her wig and hat and made it out of the city alive. But she had. She had survived, but with the knowledge that there would be a price on her head after this and there was nowhere for her to go.

Though, hitch-hiking out of the city she'd never left in her whole life, only a few creds and some clothes she had hidden away if it ever came to this, a happy, liberating thought kept going through her head,

_Goodbye, Gotham. You will not be seeing me again. I'm free…_

**21.**  
After months of living in a tiny apartment in Metropolis, spending her nights as an entertainer in one of the many nightclubs, Deidre appreciated the irony when the one person from her past that came looking for her was Batman.

When he actually found her, she was at work, dancing and singing '_Don't Cry For Me, Argentina'_ in a provocative red, black and white dress, with her flowing blond hair hanging behind her with nothing restraining it and near the end of the song, she spotted him near the back with Warhawk, Barbara Gordon and Bruce Wayne. Only, they were in civilian wear without their masks. She smiled their way and was actually glad to see them when they came into her dressing room afterwards, obviously well aware that she already knew who they were because of her previous antics.

Batman, Terry (as he liked to be called when he wasn't being chased down by lunatics) and Mr. Wayne came right to the point and thanked her for what she put herself through for the new Batman's sake. Warhawk, Rex Stewart, just stood near the door, trying to ignore their conversation as a whole, obviously very uncomfortable to be in the same room where women undressed and left their underthings lying around in plain sight. And Barbara stood near Warhawk, just looking Deidre over with a sort of melancholy that she would later learn to understand meant she was thinking of Harley and how similar the two of them looked at such a young age.

The conversation had been short and sweet after they explained her situation to her, Terry saying rather pathetically that if she ever needed anything she had but to call and, much to her humility and utter surprise, offered her a job as a hacker for the League if she wanted it. They left just afterward, unknowingly giving her the idea for her new name in the process in Terry's goodbye,

"I hope we'll see you again soon, darling."

Deidre didn't know what to say at the time. And now that she is a fully recognized member of the League and friend to the Batman, she still doesn't know what to say.

Maybe that's a good thing.


End file.
